warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum talk:Snake in the Grass
Looking foreword to this. Sounds as epic as I expected it to be, can't wait till it kicks off. :I hope so. I might post a briefing and a personel file for the Stratego the Orks kidnapped. We'll wait til Tales finishes before posting this. And if this starts to cost any quality in Tales, I'll just delete it and repost when Tales is finished. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:54, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Just a request, can Tango be hit by an artillery round? i want Fredric to save Frost. and some other members [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 05:59, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Well I'd rather not be hit by an artillery round just yet. Or be rescued. Plus the fact that if they hit us with an artillery round, that would mean we'd have been compromised, at which point you can consider half the squad dead, with others having little to minimal chance of survival. KuHB1aM 13:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :It ''is a suicide mission. Although being tracked by Ork Kommandos would be a good substitute, i.e. a pyromaniac Ork lobs a Tankbusta Bomb at Tango. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:41, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Pfft, ill show that Ork what a real bomb looks like --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 22:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Yes, i real bomb looks strangely like Cale... [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 22:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I thought Heralds of chaos was going right after Tales of Heresy.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Tango fever has hit the wiki, this'll be short [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 22:23, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I dont like to tango..... can i join with my....--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) You don't like TANGO!? I sentence you to execution as a BLASPHEMER[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 22:26, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I'm serious, i don't like to tango.. What armies can we use?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:28, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Ask run4 blasphemer, i'm pretty sure it's tango only though, now how would you like your execution? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 22:29, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, execution, exectuion.... well... hmm... err...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Choice has been made. You will be pumped full of dry steam at dawn. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 22:33, November 29, 2009 (UTC) dry steam?????????????????????--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Steam with no suspended water particles. Strips the flesh from your bones. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC) That soulds like a good anti-tyranid weapon...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) TAGO DANCING SUX BALLS! Now, seriously, what armies are there?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) It't Tango squadron silly [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 22:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) i know, i hate tango dancing...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Tango, that's all. I'll be Bastard GMing and possibly playing the villains (the targets) as well to throw the occassional spanner in the works, but these are more about small-scale interpersonal RPs and events than large-scale sweeping engagements. It's a test of RPing skill, rather than who can come up with the best way to kill off 200 people in fifteen seconds. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 23:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Right... and the playable people in tango squad are?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:03, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Whoever you make, Fredric is mine. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 23:04, November 29, 2009 (UTC) err... not what i asked... --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) You have to make your character [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 23:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) deo i have to ask run4 personally?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:08, November 29, 2009 (UTC) i think toy should improve on the work you've already done instead of increasing your workload by starting new projects every other day, expand the ones you've done first. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 23:13, November 29, 2009 (UTC) *you. Jesus, why do i keep misspelling [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 23:14, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Bolshack, it is Tango Squadron only. You may make a Tango Squadron member; whoever you make is your "playable" person. But I would suggest expanding on your current stuff before you make a Tango member. KuHB1aM 23:47, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Does Tango Squadron have any Sanctioned or Primaris Psykers? --Lither 08:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Tango is part of a Penal Legion, were all convicts and criminals...no Psykers among us --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:00, December 30, 2009 (UTC) If you're desperate for a psyker, you could make a Spook junkie. Spook is a drug that boosts brain activity as part of the high, allowing a single use of psychic power per hit. Comes in Inhalers and Injectors. Not a psyker, a drug addicted convict that occasionally blasts a psychic power or two around when he jacks himself up on a tightly-controlled substance. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 19:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Lol haha. "Vasquez, try not to antagonise people too much. You might have to kill someone in self defence. Again." KuHB1aM 19:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey Barakus doesnt 'only' like blowing stuff up, he likes blowing it apart as well :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 20:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :So he does . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:53, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Does he like blowing in general? :) KuHB1aM 22:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Pfft haha, na he dont swing that way :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:13, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :*Post your faction and their motivations in the Factions section BEFORE posting in the Roleplaying section (Act 1 etc.). I think perhaps there should be a squad roster, it's not like they have much of a choice or motive. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:53, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Just part of a direct C+P from Fires. Still subject to some polish. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 01:24, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Hope this gets into swing before school goes back. I might otherwise miss the first few days of RPing to get back into my school habits. Thats only like over a week away, it probably wont be coz Tales could go on for ages. Bloody glad I finished school 6 years ago, couldnt stand doing that crap anymore --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:40, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Not making this any better for me fury :P Lucky you, Fury. Actually, lucky you(s), BB and DS. You guys still off school? Hah, I've been in since the 4th of January. Admittedly had a few days off because of heavy snow and subsequent flu, but yeah. Anyway, I hope at least we get this rolling before I start my GCSEs properly in April, because there's no way I'm gonna be able to work casual creative writing into my schedule between attending school itself, extra lessons, revising and doing the dreaded exams. Gyaaah. --Solbur 01:51, January 21, 2010 (UTC) GCSE's? Sorry us simple guys from down under have no idea what that means :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:52, January 21, 2010 (UTC) General Certificate of Secondary Education. As in, the exams that serve as the culmination of all my years of schooling so far at the end of high school, go on my CV and affect the colleges, unis and jobs I'm going to be ellegible for in the future. Serious business, you could say. --Solbur 01:55, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Ah, thatd be like our HSC (Higher School Cert) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Maybe we could start this up while also running Tales? Tales isn't getting a lot of activity anyhow, so it wouldn't be taking away from that RP. Plus everyone is dying from Tango Fever. KuHB1aM 02:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I agree, i'm breaking out in stab wounds. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 02:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, yeah. I'm getting an overwhelming urge to get kicked in the face, have my lunch stolen and attempt to disarm mines. Doctor, doctor, can you help? --Solbur 02:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Haha na he doesnt know much about disarming mines.... then again none of us do... :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:17, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Virgil killed a man by disarming a mine once. KuHB1aM 02:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) So Barakus can set one and we have no way of neutralising it? Lovely jubly. Nah, I said "attempt", which is exactly what Jared will be doing when he's on bomb squad duty. --Solbur 02:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Haha, well Cale can disarm em, he just dont like doing it, he has more fun blowing em up..... BOOM haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) So how many finger tips did you lose for blowing up that entire mine field? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 02:24, January 21, 2010 (UTC) he's still got em all, just a couple burn marks... cant count anyone following Cale as lucky --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:26, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Virgil almost assassinated the Emperor using nothing but a ball-point pen and a field ration. Tell me an achievement that can top that, and you may just have something going for you. KuHB1aM 02:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Anyone seen Chronicles of Riddik, Death by soup can, Cale thought it was a good idea to try on a Keeper of Secrets, was surprised when it worked haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:30, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Tea, actually. "I'll kill you with my teacup." --Solbur 02:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::''Now, who wants to see what I can do with this pen? I should make that Joker quote one of Virgil's, lol. Sounds like something he would say. KuHB1aM 11:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey run4, what about oscar? should we get him in this RP or do you want me to make his/her page? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 12:07, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :The dog? Just add him to the Current Roster section on Tango's page for now. We can steal him from some Mordians or Praetorians or whoever at the end of the RP, running from Orky retribution. Dey luvved de boss, and we's went and dunnim in . . . As for the assassination thing, Deek drank so much and snorted so much cocaine Slaanesh elevated him to Daemonhood. He got fired and returned to human form for Khorne-like behaviour when he stabbed three Keepers of Secrets to death with a tube of Crazy Glue. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah? Virgil used to be the fifth major Ruinous Power God of Chaos. He got so big and so bad that, in order to make it fair for the other chaos gods to win everyone couple trillion billion years in a single battle and for the Emperor to go on his petty crusade, he turned to human form and renamed himself Virgil. KuHB1aM 21:58, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, you call that tough. Cale used to be the greatest of the Chaos Gods, people think they just came into existence but he actually created all the others. Got bored and killed 6 of the 10 gods at the time then decided to try his hand at being mortal haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:02, January 22, 2010 (UTC) The universe is actually just a sandwich Deek left in his footlocker. You're all just bacteria. //--''Run4My Talk'' 10:32, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Cept' me. I'm a parasite. C'mon run4, put the RP in motion, we all know tales aint going anywhere! [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 08:02, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Whoot, Time for fredric to do... somthing [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 13:57, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Wait, how do tech priest 'sleep' exactly [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'''] 14:03, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :They probably enter prolonged states of physical inactivity with their minds processing and contemplating in overdrive. Anyway, I'll get something up for Jared later today, going out in a bit. --Solbur 14:07, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Just posted. Jared, Jared, Jared. KuHB1aM 14:13, January 23, 2010 (UTC)